Red String
by darkestlake
Summary: Jeonghan telah dibuat jatuh cinta, tapi ia tidak diijinkan untuk membuat orang yang ia cintai membalas cintanya. cheolhan/seunghan. jihan. cheolyoon. seventeen fic. implicit lemon. 2/2
1. Chapter 1

Yoon Jeonghan hanyalah mahasiswa biasa, terlampau biasa malahan. Ia tinggal sendirian di Seoul karena kabur dari rumah—orangtuanya tidak mengijinkannya untuk menempuh pendidikan yang lebih baik. Mereka berpikir bahwa orang desa seperti mereka hanya harus mewarisi ladang tani milik orang tua, menggarapnya dan menjual hasilnya, mewariskannya kembali ketika usia menjelang senja. Begitu terus menerus dan Jeonghan tidak mau hanya berjalan di tempat. Ia ingin sebuah perubahan.

Seoul kota metropolitan. Kota yang tidak pernah istirahat bahkan di saat pintu flat kecil Jeonghan diketuk pada pukul tiga pagi. Jeonghan tahu persis siapa satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengetuk pintu rumahnya di dua pertiga jalannya malam.

Jeonghan bangun dari tidur, tidak peduli dengan rambut panjangnya yang kusut dan menutupi setengah mukanya. Pintu flat dibuka. Jeonghan bicara tanpa minat untuk menambah intonasi.

"Seungcheol, ini terlalu larut dan...terlalu pagi."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Seungcheol hanya menjatuhkan dirinya dan Jeonghan sigap menangkap untuk membantunya tetap berdiri. Seungcheol tidak bicara-hanya menyeringai, namun itu cukup untuk membuat aroma alkohol dari mulutnya menyebar. Jeonghan menghela nafas. Pemuda yang sebaya dengannya itu mabuk lagi.

Setengah membanting, Jeonghan membiarkan Seungcheol memakai kasur sempitnya lagi malam ini. Ia bisa saja tidur di tatami bekas yang diberikan keluarga Soonyoung minggu lalu.

Ujung baju Jeonghan tertahan, pemuda dengan rambut kusut melirik sedikit ke ujung bajunya yang sudah dicengkeram Seungcheol.

Mata Seungcheol terbuka sedikit, "Mendekatlah."

Jeonghan kembali mendekat, sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Seungcheol dan membiarkan bibirnya dicium kasar. Jeonghan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dominasi, hanya membalas seperlunya. Ia tahu Seungcheol tidak suka dilawan dan didominasi.

Pergerakan bibir pemuda mabuk melemah, kepalanya jatuh kembali ke permukaan kasur Jeonghan yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu empuk. Jeonghan mengusap bibir dan menyingkirkan tangan Seungcheol dari ujung bajunya. Jeonghan menggelar tatami, berbaring lalu menarik selimut. Ujung bibirnya masih berkedut perih-baik dalam keadaan sadar maupun setengah sadar, Seungcheol tidak pernah bisa lembut.

Jeonghan tidak tahu siapa Seungcheol baginya, Jeonghan yakin Seungcheol pun demikian. Mereka hanya teman, sahabat-yang saling menyentuh, menggagahi dan digagahi. Tiap mengingat hal ini, Jeonghan sedih dengan pikiran yang melayang pada orangtuanya di desa.

Sebenarnya ia dan Seungcheol itu apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Red String © darkestlake**

 **Starring: Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol,** **Hong Jisoo,** **etc**

 **Beware of typo(s), a lot of OOC-ness, AU, segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini karena pembuatnya hanyalah manusia biasa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps: saya udah kepleset ke dunia berlian, ketem** **u yayang Hoshi /hush/ dan dek Vernon** **si kesayangan dan ngeship CheolHan serta Meanie** **(meski sy belum move on dari CheolYoon, hell)** **.** **Saya terpesona sama pesona mas Sekop yang—entah kenapa menurut saya rada-yandere-ehm-sado-ehm dibalik mukanya yang murah senyum dan doyan aegyo lol.** **Seventeen bikin saya gagal hiatus nulis ff. Sheet =)**

 **.**

 **1/2**

 **.**

Seungcheol bangun pagi dengan efek _hangover_ yang hebat. Bertengkar dengan Ayahnya kemarin sore saat ia pulang ke rumah membuatnya stress dan memilih klabing sampai mabuk berat. Sialnya, ia tidak bisa pulang ke apartemennya yang cukup jauh karena terlalu teler. Yang tersisa di otaknya hanyalah arah menuju flat bobrok Jeonghan di pinggiran kota yang cukup kumuh.

Seungcheol menutup matanya sekali lagi kemudian berguling, mengubah posisi yang sebelumnya tengkurap menjadi terlentang sambil menjambak sedikit rambutnya—berharap rasa pusingnya segera hilang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Seungcheol mengangguk tanpa berniat membuka matanya. Jeonghan meletakkan piring yang diisi dua lembar roti bakar dan segelas susu di meja nakas.

Diluar dugaan, aroma roti bakar berhasil menggugah keinginan Seungcheol untuk duduk dan membuka mata. Meraih satu roti bakar yang masih hangat dan menggigit dalam ukuran besar.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memberimu uang untuk membeli bahan makanan minggu ini."

Jeonghan mendengus, "Berhentilah memberiku uang. Aku bukan pembantumu ataupun pacarmu."

"Ya memang tidak mungkin." Seungcheol meraih lembar roti kedua, "Tapi, aku sering makan disini, aku sering menginap disini, seharusnya kau bisa memberiku makanan yang lebih baik dengan sedikit uang yang lebih."

Lelah mendadak, "Ya, terserah padamu saja."

Seungcheol juga tidak tertarik melanjutkan, baginya asal Jeonghan menurutinya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Susu diteguk separuh gelas, Seungcheol muntah. Pemuda itu langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan Jeonghan mendengus lagi—pekerjaannya bertambah pagi ini. Padahal jam sepuluh pagi dia ada ujian mid-semester.

Seungcheol kembali hanya dengan memakai bawahan. Jeonghan sedang mengganti seprai.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati." Keluh Seungcheol.

"Kau selalu bicara seperti itu, tapi kau juga tidak berhenti mengunjungi kelab malam dan minum alkohol sampai pagi. Sampai kapan kau akan sadar?" Jeonghan sudah seperti berkeluh kesah balik. Seprai bekas muntahan disingkirkan ketika Seungcheol sudah berpakaian—jangan heran karena memang Seungcheol sengaja meninggalkan beberapa pakaiannya disini.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?"

"Hmn, ujian Sejarah Nasional. Tapi, kau membuat semua hapalanku hilang karena bau muntahan tadi. Selamat, kau berhasil Seungcheol."

"Kuantar kau."

Jeonghan tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak.

.

.

Ketika mobil Seungcheol sampai di area parkir kampus, semua mata menuju ke arah Jeonghan yang keluar dari mobil bahkan tanpa berterima kasih. Terlalu risih, Jeonghan menatap balik pada segerombolan gadis-gadis yang langsung membuang muka.

Jeonghan bukannya tidak tahu rumor apa yang beredar di kampus tentang dirinya dan Seungcheol. Saat pertama mengetahuinya, kepalanya sakit karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kehidupan kampusnya mengingat ia masih termasuk mahasiswa junior.

Semuanya tahu Yoon Jeonghan berasal dari desa, tempat tinggalnya di Seoul tidak lebih baik dari sebuah flat bobrok di pinggiran kota yang kumuh. Semuanya juga tahu kalau Choi Seungcheol adalah putra pemilik yayasan kampus, apartemen yang ia tempati berada di kawasan elit Gangnam, Seungcheol tidak sembarangan berteman dan kendaraan yang ia pakai nyaris selalu berganti tiap hari. Hanya dengan perbedaan itu, melihat keduanya sering bersama di beberapa waktu membuat orang-orang berpikiran negatif curiga bahwa Jeonghan sudah memberikan banyak hal pada Seungcheol. Dan satu-satunya hal yang tersisa pada diri Jeonghan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Jeonghan-hyung!"

Di saat sulit, Kwon Soonyoung selalu menjadi penyelamat. Sapaan Soonyoung membuat pelaku bisik-bisik negatif pergi satu per satu. Si mata sipit sebenarnya adalah salah satu teman Seungcheol yang mau bergaul dengannya, Jeonghan tidak pernah merasa sungkan dengan Soonyoung, meski bukan berarti ia sangat akrab.

"Berangkat bersama Seungcheol-hyung lagi?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, memperpendek langkah agar Soonyoung bisa berjalan di sisinya, "Ya, dia datang ke flat-ku jam 3 pagi, mabuk berat. Dia muntah di sepraiku pagi ini."

Soonyoung tertawa hingga matanya hanya seperti garis lengkung, "Tapi, dia tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh kan, hyung?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Dia terlalu mabuk bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata."

Di persimpangan koridor, Soonyoung berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda dari Jeonghan. Jeonghan membuat senyum pertamanya pagi ini ketika melambaikan tangannya pada Soonyoung. Senyum kedua muncul saat melewati perpustakaan, ketika melihat sosok kurus berambut karamel fokus membaca sebuah buku sastra romansa klasik. Jeonghan iseng masuk ke perpustakaan, padahal ia adalah tipe yang membenci mata yang memiliki fokus lebih dari seekor harimau milik penjaga perpustakaan.

"Shakespeare lagi?" tanyanya langsung ketika mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah orang itu.

Hong Jisoo sedikit terkejut, melepas kacamata bacanya dan memberikan satu senyuman kalem, "Tugas lagi, untuk karya ilmiah."

Jeonghan berdecak, "Sastra benar-benar rumit ya."

"Yang tertulis di buku tidak akan serumit yang terjadi di kehidupan, Han-ah." Jisoo meletakkan pembatas buku di halaman terakhir yang ia baca, lebih tertarik untuk bicara dengan Jeonghan dibandingkan melanjutkan membaca buku romansa klasik, "Karena penulis sudah bisa menduga akhir dari cerita yang ia tulis, sedangkan kita sebagai penulis kisah kita sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam durasi satu jam ke depan. Semua hal bisa terjadi. Itu rumit."

"Lebih rumit lagi kalau mendengarmu bicara." Jeonghan mendelik, "Dasar anak sastra."

Jisoo tertawa lagi. Kalemnya sama sekali tidak luntur—dan Jeonghan menemukan dirinya sendiri tersenyum setiap melihat tawa itu.

"Tersenyum lagi seperti orang gila, kau harus ke psikiater lain kali." Jisoo bicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Jeonghan. Jeonghan memukul pundaknya dengan kencang kemudian terkejut dan langsung terburu-buru memakai tasnya kembali.

"Astaga, aku lupa ada ujian hari ini." Jeonghan segera berdiri. Jisoo tertawa lagi melihat wajah panik pemuda berambut panjang.

"Semoga berhasil!"

Jeonghan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Jisoo, mulutnya komat-kamit mengulangi hapalan terakhir yang masih menempel di selaput otaknya.

Hong Jisoo memakai lagi kacamatanya, membuka lagi halaman yang diselipi pembatas buku. Melirik pada sepupunya yang melirik balik di sela-sela rak buku—Seungcheol di luar dugaan menghampiri Jisoo lebih dulu.

"Romeo dan Juliet versi asli, kau benar-benar keren." Jisoo memuji begitu Seungcheol memberikan sebuah buku yang kelihatannya cukup tua, "Kenapa kau bersembunyi disitu tadi? Masih menolak bertemu Jeonghan langsung jika di kampus?"

"Tidak, aku cuma tidak suka melihat mukanya yang berubah jadi begitu jelek ketika melihatku. Mungkin karena aku muntah di kasurnya tadi pagi."

Jisoo tertawa, "Astaga, kau keterlaluan, Seungcheol. Pantas saja Bibi menelepon Ibuku terus semalaman, katanya kau bertengkar lagi dengan Paman."

"Iya, ayahku tahu kalau aku jarang pulang ke apartemen dan dia mulai bertanya-tanya kemana aku pergi selama ini." Seungcheol menatap Jisoo yang seperti memancarkan cahaya kelap-kelip imajiner, "Dan, omong-omong soal Jeonghan, aku selalu heran dengan sikapnya yang gembira setiap berdekatan denganmu."

Jisoo berhenti mengagumi buku untuk sesaat, " _Pardon?_ "

"Dia selalu kelihatan gembira jika berdekatan denganmu." Seungcheol mengulangi.

Si rambut karamel tersenyum, "Ayolah, siapapun tahu kalau dia milikmu." Mengalihkan perhatian lagi ke buku untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Tapi, kalau dia suka padaku ya aku juga tidak bisa menolak."

Seungcheol dan Jisoo kembali bertatapan, agak lama, sampai Seungcheol menepuk bahu Jisoo.

"Jangan lupa mengganti uangku." Seungcheol berucap sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

Jeonghan pulang berjalan kaki sambil menggerutu. Ujiannya tidak berjalan mulus dan sepertinya ia harus mengulang lagi di kesempatan selanjutnya. Seungcheol meninggalkannya di kampus dan lebih sial lagi ia tidak membawa sepeserpun uang untuk digunakan membayar bus ataupun taksi.

Bangunan flat bobrok sudah terlihat mata Jeonghan. Ia bersumpah begitu masuk rumah ia akan langsung tidur.

Jeonghan baru saja masuk rumah ketika suara Seungcheol terdengar.

"Apa kau menyukai Jisoo?"

Jeonghan bersumpah, ia hanya ingin tidur dan pertanyaan Seungcheol terlampau bodoh untuk ia tanggapi. Jeonghan melewati pemuda yang sama tinggi dengannya tanpa berkata apa-apa, tapi Seungcheol menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sialan, Seungcheol. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, sialan!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalaupun aku suka padanya apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Kau tidak menjawabnya, Yoon Jeonghan. Katakan iya atau tidak!"

"Kenapa kau jadi semarah ini?..."

Suara Jeonghan melunak dan cengkeraman tangan Seungcheol sedikit melonggar.

Seungcheol mendengus, "Maafkan aku."

Jeonghan menyentak tangan Seungcheol, "Kau marah karena aku dekat dengan Jisoo? Itu sangat lucu. Kami cuma berteman biasa, dia selalu jadi tempatku bercerita. Apa mungkin ini penyebabnya kau meninggalkan aku di kampus hari ini?"

Seungcheol tidak mendengarkan, hanya rebahan di satu buah—dan satu-satunya sofa panjang di flat Jeonghan.

Jeonghan juga tidak peduli lagi. Setelah melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki, pemuda berambut panjang segera masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Baru saja ia nyaris tertidur, seperti ada yang beban lain yang menimpa kasurnya. Seungcheol menciumi tengkuknya dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku…"

Hal seperti inilah yang selalu membuat Jeonghan tidak mengerti. Seungcheol selalu bersikap seolah mereka hanyalah teman biasa, terkadang sikap posesif dan tempramen pemuda itu terhadapnya bisa melebihi kadar seorang teman, dan setiap mereka bertengkar, Seungcheol selalu meminta maaf dengan bersikap lembut seolah-olah Jeonghan adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tidak ingin Jeonghan pergi.

Tapi mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Jeonghan tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan yang berlebih terhadap Seungcheol—seperti ingin berpacaran dengannya ataupun apa—dan Jeonghan yakin Seungcheol pun demikian. Meskipun mereka banyak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan teman jika hanya berdua bersama.

Entah kenapa, ciuman lembut yang mereka lakukan sore itu membuat hati Jeonghan terasa ngilu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan begitu lembut. Jeonghan semakin merasa sakit. Jemarinya meraih tengkuk Seungcheol dan bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Rasanya tidak ada lagi yang diinginkan Jeonghan selain ini.

"Tolong sentuh aku."

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi, "Bukannya tadi kau mau tidur?"

"Tidak." Jeonghan berbisik, "Apa kau keberatan?"

Laki-laki mana yang keberatan?

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana diriku kalau sudah memulai?" Seungcheol kembali menciumi tengkuk Jeonghan, sampai hingga di bawah telinga dan Seungcheol menghisap hingga menciptakan cupang.

Jeonghan berbalik sehingga mereka berhadapan. Hanya saling menatap sesaat, tanpa anggukan tapi Seungcheol tahu Jeonghan mengijinkan. Keduanya saling memagut bibir dan mengalirkan permulaan kegiatan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman cepat, kasar dan berantakan.

Jeonghan sejujurnya bukan orang yang memiliki banyak inisiatif ketika melakukan seks, tapi ia tidak pernah seberani ini meminta Seungcheol langsung untuk mengerjai dirinya—tidak sama sekali, ditambah dengan kemungkinan Seungcheol yang akan selalu meninggalkan bekas luka di badannya.

Jeonghan hanya ingin dilihat untuk sekarang. Sebetulnya siapakah dirinya bagi Seungcheol?

Tapi, ia tidak berani bertanya.

Meski awalnya Jeonghan yang meminta, tetap saja Seungcheol yang mendominasi. Menyentak kesana kemari sampai akhirnya berbuah desahan meminta lagi. Menciumi leher Jeonghan sementara sentakannya semakin kuat. Punggungnya dicengkeram, tapi ia tahu Jeonghan tidak akan sampai melukainya. Perutnya basah karena hasil tubuh Jeonghan yang sudah keluar beberapa kali.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Jeonghan sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, menahan mati-matian hanya untuk mendengar samar balasan dari Seungcheol yang baru saja tiba di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tahu."

 _Jadi kau sudah tahu?_

Jeonghan ketiduran, masih tetap dengan rasa gelisah.

Hingga matahari sudah seperempat tinggi, Jeonghan masih memejamkan mata. Tirai jendela yang dibuka membuat cahaya matahari masuk dan sedikit merangsang kelopak mata Jeonghan untuk terbuka.

"Pakai ini."

Jeonghan baru saja bangun tidur saat Seungcheol memakaikan sebuah gelang di tangannya. Pemuda itu mengernyit tidak suka—bukan karena gelang itu seperti gelang perempuan, gelang itu terbuat dari kayu beraroma wangi dan setiap manik kayu yang diuntai dibuat dengan ukiran rumit.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya.

"Astaga, aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu." Seungcheol berkilah, kemudian menjauh untuk berpakaian—sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi.

Jeonghan duduk dengan hati-hati, tapi tetap saja ia meringis. Pinggangnya rasanya seperti patah. Sialnya, Seungcheol malah menyeringai saat melihatnya.

"Apa maksud dari cengiranmu itu? Aku bersumpah kau sangat jelek saat membuat wajah itu." Jeonghan bicara setengah mengomel tapi itu malah memancing tawa Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau selalu sensitif setiap pagi?" Seungcheol kembali menghampirinya lalu memberikan satu kecupan ringan di bibir yang berhasil membuat Jeonghan membeku seperti berhala.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah sebentar, Ibuku menghubungiku terus sejak tadi malam. Jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu aku sudah menyimpankan uang di laci nakas." Memakai jaket dengan terburu-buru lalu meraih ponsel di meja nakas. Jeonghan penasaran, sepenting apa urusan yang ingin dibicarakan Nyonya Choi.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa?"

"Anak kenalan Ayahku datang dan ingin berkeliling Seoul. Sepertinya dia akan tinggal di rumah selama beberapa bulan, dan aku disuruh menemaninya."

"Oh." Jeonghan merespon dingin.

Sayangnya Seungcheol tidak tidak menyadari nada dingin itu, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Sepeninggal Seungcheol, Jeonghan mengamati gelang di tangannya. Setahunya, Seungcheol tidak akan semudah—dan sebodoh itu—memilih sesuatu untuk diberikan pada orang lain. Jeonghan tidak tahu apa artinya sebuah gelang, tapi ketika ia melihat sekali lagi pada gelang itu, ia merasa seperti dikekang.

Seperti gelang itu merupakan sebuah borgol yang memiliki rantai yang hanya tersambung pada pemberi gelang itu.

Jeonghan menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya sendiri, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya yang menekuk.

Dia bukan milik siapapun, dia tidak ingin jadi milik siapapun. Jika akhirnya Seungcheol berniat untuk memonopoli dirinya, lalu pada akhirnya ia akan dianggap apa?

 _Seenaknya dia mengikatku, tapi dia tidak membiarkanku mengikatnya… dia datang ketika aku sudah lelah, tapi ketika ia ingin kuraih, dia kembali menjauh…_

Jeonghan beranjak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, ia ingin makan. Perutnya lapar—baru ingat sejak kemarin sore ia belum makan.

Setelah berpakaian, Jeonghan mengecek laci nakas. Memang benar Seungcheol meninggalkan beberapa lembar won dengan nominal besar. Jeonghan terlihat ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian ia mengambil beberapa lembar untuk pergi ke minimarket. Dia sudah tidak punya bahan makanan apapun di rumah. Hari ini ia ingin bolos kuliah saja.

Ketika berjalan keluar dari gang, Jeonghan terkejut saat melihat sosok Jisoo. Pemuda berambut karamel memakai masker dengan headset menyumpal telinga, berdiri di depan halte bus—sepertinya sedang melihat peta rute daerah sekitar. Jeonghan berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

Sedikit terlonjak, kemudian bernafas lega saat melihat bahwa yang menepuk bahunya adalah Jeonghan.

"Astaga, kukira kau siapa." Jisoo melepaskan headset-nya.

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis, "Tersesat atau kenapa?"

Jisoo menggaruk kepala, "Aku ingin pergi ke apotek, tapi aku tidak terlalu paham jalanan di sekitar sini. Aku kena flu, jadi bolos kuliah."

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti, "Aku bisa mengantarkan, apotek disini dekat dengan minimarket dan kebetulan aku ingin kesana. Mau ikut?"

Jisoo tidak banyak bicara tapi tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Jeonghan. Pemuda yang mengenakan masker sedikit mengernyit melihat langkah Jeonghan yang sepertinya sedikit terganggu.

"Jeonghan, kau sakit?"

Jeonghan menggeleng cepat, "Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu? Aku baik-baik saja." Kilahnya cepat. Menutupi se-natural mungkin bekas bahwa semalam ia sudah digagahi. "Hanya tadi pagi aku terpeleset di kamar mandi dan kakiku sedikit terkilir."

Jisoo bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi, ia tahu persis langkah yang terlihat sulit itu bukan akibat terkilir. Tapi, ia hanya memilih diam—tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut dan tidak ingin mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah ia pikirkan. Jisoo membuang muka dari Jeonghan tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jeonghan-ah…"

Jeonghan berhenti sebentar, menoleh pada Jisoo yang ada di belakangnya, "Ada apa?"

"Boleh mampir ke rumahmu setelah ini? Maksudku…jika kau tidak keberatan." Jisoo hati-hati bertanya.

Diluar dugaan, Jeonghan malah tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi, maaf kalau nanti rumahku tidak akan terlalu membuatmu nyaman."

Jisoo ikut tersenyum, kembali mengikuti langkah Jeonghan di depannya. Secara tidak sengaja kembali melihat gelang yang dipakai Jeonghan, lagi-lagi pemuda itu terkejut.

Seungcheol sudah memonopoli. Jisoo tertinggal selangkah.

.

.

Seungcheol menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa kau masih sebenci itu padaku?" pemuda di depannya merespon kalem sambil meminum cappuccino dengan tenang. Jang Doyoon tahu pasti akan sambutan yang diberikan Seungcheol, makanya dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya jauh-jauh hari jika ia diharuskan untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Kafe yang mereka kunjungi sedang sepi. Doyoon langsung mengajak Seungcheol untuk pergi ke kafe langganan mereka hanya untuk minum.

"Kenapa mendadak kembali ke Seoul?"

Doyoon tertawa pelan, "Konyol loh! Kau benar ingin tahu alasannya?"

Seungcheol tidak merespon. Doyoon kemudian berdeham dan menampakkan wajah serius, menatap Seungcheol dengan senyum yang terkembang tipis.

"Aku cuma ingin bertemu denganmu."

Seungcheol masih tidak merespon, senyum Doyoon dikulum jadi senyum yang terkesan dipaksa. Pemuda itu buru-buru meminum cappuccino-nya lagi dengan kikuk.

"Ya, baiklah, waktuku untuk berkeliling hari ini tidak banyak. Cepat antarkan aku!" Doyoon berdiri lebih dulu, tapi Seungcheol menahan lengannya.

"Jangan pikir aku akan kembali menyukaimu." Ucapnya pelan, lalu melepaskan tangan Doyoon dan berjalan mendahului pemuda itu tanpa ada sekalipun langkah yang ragu.

 _Cinta itu omong kosong, cinta_ _hanya media untuk memiliki sesorang. Ucapan cinta sama sekali tidak berarti bagiku…_

Doyoon menghela nafasnya. Lalu setengah berlari menyusul Seungcheol masih dengan wajah ceria dan diselingi gurauan. Jang Doyoon tidak akan menunjukkan wajah kecewa, dia sudah ditolak berkali-kali dan memang hati Seungcheol sepertinya sudah mati untuk mencintai seseorang selain Ibunya. Doyoon tidak mau menduga banyak hal, Seungcheol memang tidak pernah mau menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik pada orang lain tapi Doyoon juga berkali-kali mencegah untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kesempatan pasti masih ada.

Kesempatan untuk menghidupkan hati Seungcheol.

.

.

Jisoo masuk ke flat Jeonghan dengan dengungan kagum. Flat Jeonghan memang rapi meskipun kecil dan bagian luarnya kumuh. Bagian dalam flatnya begitu bersih dan cukup banyak perabot di dalamnya. Jeonghan sudah buru-buru menuju kamar—bukan berarti ia khawatir Jisoo akan masuk sampai ke dalam kamar, hanya saja mengingat seprai dan selimut bekas kegiatannya dan Seungcheol semalam cukup mengganggunya. Ia belum sempat membereskannya tadi pagi.

Persetan dengan perutnya yang sudah meraung minta diisi.

Jeonghan hanya menggulungnya dan menyembunyikannya di lemari, ia bergegas menuju dapur dan melihat Jisoo masih melihat-lihat ruang tengah flatnya.

"Maaf ya, rumahku cuma segini." Jeonghan meringis. Faktanya ia tahu kalau Jisoo adalah sepupu Seungcheol—sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga berada.

Jisoo menoleh padanya, "Ah tidak, aku kesini bukan untuk menilai rumahmu." Lalu mengikuti Jeonghan yang melangkah ke dapur.

Jeonghan hanya menyeduh ramen, "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Jisoo cuma tersenyum dan Jeonghan tahu pemuda itu juga belum makan. Menyeduh lagi satu ramen instan dan menyerahkannya pada Jisoo yang sedang duduk di lantai. Meletakkan ramen di meja depan Jisoo.

"Terima kasih."

Jeonghan mengangguk sekali dan membuka ramennya lebih dulu—tidak sabaran.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan satu hal padamu?"

Jeonghan masih meniupi ramennya, "Tentu saja, kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan berhenti meniup ramen. Telinganya seperti berdenging sesaat, ia menoleh ke arah Jisoo dengan muka bodoh, "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan langsung tertawa untuk menutupi rasa panik, "Ahaha, tidak, kami tidak punya hubungan apapun. Sungguh."

"Tapi aku tahu dia sering menginap disini. Dia sering menceritakannya padaku." Jisoo membuka ramennya—meniup sebentar, "Kalau hal yang itu benar kan."

Seungcheol sialan. Jeonghan membatin dalam hati. Kalau ini Jisoo, Jeonghan tidak punya alasan lain selain berkata jujur.

"Ya, dia sering menginap disini. Katanya orang tuanya sudah tahu kemanapun ia pergi jika bersama temannya yang lain."

Jisoo tertawa, "Dia…astaga, kapan dia akan berubah?" menyeruput sedikit kuah ramen, "Dia sama sekali tidak bisa dikontrol."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jisoo belum menjawab—lebih memilih untuk mengunyah dan menelan lebih dulu, "Dia bukanlah orang yang bisa dikekang, dia tidak bisa dikontrol. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi bahkan orangtuanya sendiripun kesulitan untuk mengontrol pergaulannya."

Jeonghan seperti disentil. Berpikir apakah sebenarnya Jisoo sedang menyindirnya atau tidak.

"Begitukah?"

"Benar, karena itulah, bagi siapapun yang dia klaim sebagai miliknya, orang itu hanya akan medapatkan kerugian karena dia tidak mungkin memilikinya balik."

Jeonghan memang benar-benar menghentikan makannya, ia menaruh kembali ramen ke atas meja dan menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan yang Jeonghan sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya untuk apa merasa se-tersindir ini.

"Aku melihat gelang itu, itu pemberian Seungcheol bukan?"

Jeonghan refleks menutupi gelang itu, "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Jeonghan." Jisoo juga tidak melanjutkan makannya, "Kau harusnya tahu arti sebuah gelang, seperti sebuah borgol yang terikat dengan pemberinya. Dia sudah memonopolimu dengan keinginannya sendiri. Tapi, ingatlah perkataanku, dia memilikimu tapi kau tidak bisa memilikinya balik. Kata cinta sama sekali tidak berarti untuknya."

 _Dia memilikimu, tapi kau tidak bisa memilikinya balik._

Jeonghan menunduk dengan wajah tidak percaya. Tangan mencengkeram erat gelang kayu itu.

 _Dia seenaknya mengikatku, tapi dia tidak membiarkanku mengikatnya._

Rasanya Jeonghan seperti ingin menangis saja. Dia sudah mengatakan kalimat cinta yang bahkan Seungcheol tidak membalasnya. Jeonghan sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan ia diakui, tapi, rasa kelu yang menghimpit hatinya seakan-akan minta pengakuan bahwa ia memang sakit hati.

Jisoo menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan prihatin lalu dengan nalurinya ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jeonghan—memeluknya lembut.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin kau dengar." Jisoo berbisik, "Aku hanya tidak mau orang yang aku sukai menderita. Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Bahkan bergaul dengannya saja kau sudah cukup dicemooh. Aku tidak ingin kau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Hentikan ini, Jisoo." Jeonghan meronta, Jisoo mencengkeram pergelangan tangan yang dilingkari gelang dan berbisik lagi.

"Jika kau ingin melepaskan gelang ini, datanglah padaku. Selama apapun akan kutunggu asalkan kau tidak menolakku. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Di persimpangan jalan menuju flat Jeonghan, Seungcheol bertemu dengan Jisoo. Sepupunya itu tersenyum dan menahan lengannya.

Seungcheol mengeryit, "Apa?"

Jisoo mengeluarkan satu amplop cukup tebal dan memberikannya pada Seungcheol, "Uang untuk mengganti buku yang kau carikan. Awalnya aku ingin mengirimnya langsung ke rekeningmu, tapi aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak punya rekeningmu di buku catatan."

Seungcheol menerimanya dengan wajah yang agak curiga, "Jadi darimana kau sebelumnya?"

"Aku berkunjung ke rumah Jeonghan, kupikir kau ada di rumahnya." Jisoo tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah aku duluan."

Seungcheol masih menatap Jisoo hingga sepupunya itu menghilang di belokan jalan. Ia menatap amplop pemberian Jisoo dan berpikir untuk memberikannya pada Jeonghan nanti.

Seungcheol masuk ke flat Jeonghan dan menemukan pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir sedang duduk sambil menyuap es krim ke mulut di depan tv. Acara tv menyajikan berita. Seungcheol berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum.

Jeonghan tahu kalau Seungcheol sudah datang tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Seungcheol sekarang.

Semakin Jeonghan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang, semakin perasaan merepotkan itu menghantui.

Apa dia hanya dianggap alat? Hanya dianggap boneka?

"Minta es krimnya."

Seungcheol tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan merebut es krim di tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan meliriknya dengan pandangan mengganggu tapi memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Sudah selesai mengajak anak kenalan Ayahmu berkeliling?"

Seungcheol mengangguk acuh, meraih remote untuk mengganti channel tv, "Doyoon cepat lelah, sepertinya ini juga pengaruh dari jet-lag. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri."

 _Oh, jadi namanya Doyoon?_ Jeonghan membatin.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jisoo disini?" Seungcheol bertanya sambil menoleh pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berkunjung saja." – _dan menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti._

"Oh." Seungcheol merespon singkat.

Jeonghan masih tetap menatapnya hingga beberapa menit kemudian hingga Seungcheol merasa ganjil. Pemuda itu meletakkan es krim di lantai dan menatap Jeonghan balik.

"Ada apa?"

Ditanyai seperti itu Jeonghan kembali bingung. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan sebenarnya apa arti dirinya bagi Seungcheol. Tapi, ia juga takut untuk menerima jawabannya.

Mendapati Jeonghan yang tidak kunjung bicara juga membuat Seungcheol kebingungan, "Hei, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa Jisoo mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh, hm?"

 _Bukan masalah itu, tapi—_

"—sebenarnya aku ini berarti apa bagimu?"

Jeonghan memberanikan diri menatap wajah Seungcheol dan ia melihat betapa pemuda itu terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal ini? Bukankah sejak dulu kita selalu seperti ini?"

Jeonghan menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, "Ya, aku tahu." _—tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?_ "Apa kau keberatan menjawabnya?"

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya, "Katakan padaku apa yang sudah dikatakan Jisoo padamu."

"Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang bisa dimiliki tapi kenapa kau memberi gelang ini padaku?!" Jeonghan memperlihatkan gelang pergelangan tangannya, "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau berniat memonopoli aku tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya padamu!" Jeonghan tersenyum sinis, "Apa memang benar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai alat? Apa bagimu aku hanyalah pelacur yang bisa kau tiduri kapanpun kau mau?"

Seungcheol terdiam. Raut wajahnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa semarah ini menanggapi pertanyaan Jeonghan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya. Seungcheol berusaha setenang mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan.

"Ya…" Seungcheol menjawab dingin, "Bagiku kau hanyalah alat. Jangan pernah menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi padaku karena sampai kapanpun jawabanku akan tetap sama."

 _Kata cinta sama sekali tidak berarti untuknya._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku tahu…_

 _Bagiku kau hanyalah alat. Jangan pernah menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi padaku karena sampai kapanpun jawabanku akan tetap sama._

Jeonghan tersenyum dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu…"

Seungcheol membuang muka.

"Aku tahu."

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu keluar dari flat Jeonghan tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Seiring dengan suara pintu yang ditutup, Jeonghan meneteskan air mata tanpa isakan.

"Bodohnya aku." Keluhnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia membawa es krim yang tersisa untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam _freezer_. Ketika ia menutup pintu kulkas, tubuhnya merosot dan isakannya terdengar.

 _Kau seenaknya membuatku cinta padamu, tapi kau tidak membiarkanku membuatmu membalas cinta ini…_

.

.

 **-to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari fenomena baper di rpw, lol. Lalu anak-anak rp yang pada sharing ffnya, itu bikin saya kedorong buat nulis lagi (bahkan buat nulis two different juga) hahaha. Padahal niatnya saya mau hiatus sampe tahun baru.**

 **Btw, buat kwa si langit jerok oren sayangku, maaf karena menunda meanie dan malah publish cheolhan dulu. Meanie terlalu unyu untuk dibikin maso /hush**

 **Last, mind to RnR? I'm newbie on Svt's fandom. Bangapseumnida sunbae-nim /?**

 **Tamban, 01 November 2015**

 **darkestlake**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan sedang mencuci seprai yang kemarin belum sempat ia cuci ketika Joshua sempat datang ke flatnya. Itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu.

Sudah tiga hari pula Seungcheol tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

Jeonghan melirik gelang dengan manik-manik kayu di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hatinya kembali seperti disetrum, nyerinya selalu datang sewaktu-waktu. Setelah menghela nafas keras-keras yang seperti mendengus, Jeonghan meraih gelang itu, sesaat lagi akan melepaskannya.

Tidak. Kenapa ia merasa ini tidak benar?

Membanting tangan kirinya sendiri ke atas penutup mesin cuci. Jeonghan menggeram. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskannya? Padahal ia sudah lepas. Seungcheol tidak lagi mengusiknya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Selesai mencuci sebenarnya Jeonghan hanya ingin bergelung dalam selimut dan menikmati tidur di akhir pekan—penghujung musim gugur cukup dingin, Jeonghan hanya ingin liburan musim dingin datang lebih cepat agar ia bisa menghindar dari Seungcheol dan juga Jisoo. Jisoo, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk menghindari pemuda yang satu itu, hanya saja Jeonghan merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pernyataan cintanya. Sejak Jisoo mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya, Jeonghan merasa ia tidak akan bisa memandang Jisoo dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Sayangnya ponsel Jeonghan berbunyi. Buru-buru meraihnya, dan begitu mengetahui bahwa itu dari Jisoo, Jeonghan tidak bisa menyangkal sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Halo, Jisoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Red String © darkestlake**

 **Starring: Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol,** **Hong Jisoo,** **etc**

 **Beware of typo(s), a lot of OOC-ness, AU, segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini karena pembuatnya hanyalah manusia biasa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS: ingatlah hari ini tanggal 10 November, SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2/2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa sih?" Doyoon mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Seungcheol ketika pemuda itu menatap ponselnya sambil melamun. Seungcheol tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun keterkejutan, hanya saja bola matanya akhirnya bergerak ke arah Doyoon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Seungcheol membuang muka. Doyoon menatapnya datar pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia bukannya tidak tahu jika Seungcheol memalingkan muka berarti ia sedang bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Hari ini dingin sekali, harusnya kita pergi ke tempat tertutup dan hangat. Oh, keberatan menemaniku ke bioskop?!" biarpun caranya salah, Doyoon masih belum mau menyerah untuk mengambil hati Seungcheol. "Mau kan?"

Doyoon adalah teman sejak kecil dan mungkin adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang bisa Seungcheol percayai sampai sekarang, sebelum Jeonghan tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupannya. Menolak permintaannya hanya akan membuat Seungcheol tidak enak hati, biar bagaimanapun, jika terhadap teman Seungcheol sangat setia.

Bangkit tanpa berkata apapun, Seungcheol menunjukkan pintu keluar rumahnya dengan dagu dan Doyoon malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Bicaralah. Kau sejujurnya membuatku takut karena terlalu sedikit bicara sekarang." Kali ini Doyoon memang benar-benar simpati. Seungcheol benar-benar berubah dari tiga hari lalu. Meskipun Seungcheol bicara dengan kasar, tapi Doyoon tahu bahwa pemuda yang sebaya dengannya itu tidak memiliki kekhawatiran ataupun masalah apapun. Sekali lagi, pertemanan sejak kecil menjadi alasan mengapa Doyoon bisa begitu peka.

"Tadi aku sudah bicara." Menyahut seperlunya.

Doyoon sepertinya sudah tidak punya topik pembicaraan lain, jadi dia hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Seungcheol menuju mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil mereka hanya diam. Doyoon jujur saja tidak berani mengajak Seungcheol bicara. Hatinya selalu mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia hanya diam. Seungcheol tidak suka diusik, dan Doyoon sama sekali tidak ingin dirinya menjadi orang yang dicap Seungcheol sebagai pengusik kehidupannya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah bioskop dan Doyoon langsung turun mobil dengan wajah ceria yang seakan tidak lekang oleh waktu dan suasana hati. Seungcheol malas-malasan mengekor Doyoon menuju ke loket pembelian tiket, sepertinya Doyoon sudah menentukan film apa yang akan mereka tonton sejak dari rumah.

"Seungcheol, kau mau masuk duluan atau bagaimana? Aku ingin membeli cemilan dan minuman dulu."

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Biar aku saja yang membeli cemilan. Kau masuklah dan cari tempat duduk kita dahulu."

Doyoon hanya mengangguk, sambil tersenyum meninggalkan Seungcheol untuk masuk lebih dulu ke dalam gedung yang akan jadi tepat mereka menonton. Seungcheol segera menuju ke stan di sekitar bioskop yang sering menjual makanan.

"—terserah padamu saja."

Seungcheol berhenti berjalan untuk sesaat. Ia berharap suara yang barusan ia dengar hanya imajinasinya semata. Seungcheol tahu persis kebiasaan Jeonghan di hari libur, pemuda itu tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan. Jeonghan hanya akan di flatnya seharian, mengerjakan tugas atau hanya untuk makan dan tidur.

"—baiklah."

Bukan mimpi.

Sekitar beberapa meter di depannya ada Jeonghan yang berdiri berjejeran dengan Jisoo—memilih film mana yang bagus untuk ditonton. Seungcheol diam-diam emosi dengan keadaan dimana suara Jeonghan masih dapat terdengar jelas diantara hiruk pikuk keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Seungcheol mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk segera membeli cemilan, tapi tetap saja suara Jeonghan terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"—bagaimana kalau film yang ini?"

Sial.

Seungcheol berniat untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu—sial, ia bahkan tidak tahu untuk alasan apa ia harus menghindar seperti ini. Kenapa jadi harus ia yang menghindari Jeonghan? Hal pengecut macam apa?

"Oh, cepat sekali?" Doyoon berkomentar dan membantu Seungcheol memegang minuman sementara pemuda yang satunya berusaha untuk duduk. Seungcheol tidak merespon ucapan Doyoon, hanya duduk dan meminta soda yang barusan ia beli pada Doyoon.

"Kapan filmnya mulai?" tanyanya dengan suara serak setelah sudah menghabiskan setengah kaleng isi soda.

"Sekitar lima menitan lagi mulai." Doyoon menjawab sambil melihat ke jam tangannya.

Seungcheol tanpa sadar gelisah, ia ingin sekali segera pergi dari tempat yang sama dengan Jeonghan. Ia hanya tidak ingin bersitatap dengan pemuda berambut panjang. Apalagi Jeonghan bersama Jisoo.

Seungcheol mendengus. Ya untuk apa pula ia harus memikirkan mereka.

Doyoon yang mendengar dengusannya menoleh, "Kenapa lagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa." _—hanya ingin cepat pergi saja dari sini supaya aku tidak bertemu dengan orang itu._ Seungcheol membatin.

Film horror psikologi yang dipilih Doyoon ditonton Seungcheol hanya setengah hati. Separuh pikirannya melayang-layang kepada Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Hei, sedang apa mereka berdua disini? _Kencan?_ Astaga, Choi Seungcheol, pikiran terkutuk macam apa yang menghantuimu jika mereka hanya kencan? Lagipula, Jeonghan sudah tidak punya urusan apapun lagi dengannya.

Film selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan Seungcheol. Doyoon masih menunjukkan wajah terkesan dengan film itu dan mengatakan bahwa film yang mereka tonton sangat luar biasa. Seungcheol hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk saja karena ia sama sekali buta akan jalan cerita.

"Selanjutnya mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Seungcheol bicara dengan cepat dan ingin segera beranjak dari kursi saat Doyoon menahan lengannya. Seungcheol menoleh dan memberikan wajah penasaran.

"Kau berubah begitu banyak, sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Doyoon bertanya tulus karena sungguh ia tidak mengerti apapun—murni kebingungan—tapi, dia tahu ini bukanlah Seungcheol yang biasa. Sejak kembali dari membeli cemilan, Doyoon bukannya tidak tahu kalau Seungcheol terlihat gelisah. Seharusnya Seungcheol tidak perlu menemaninya jika memang pemuda itu tidak ingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Doyoon. Aku hanya ingat dengan tugas dari dosenku kemarin."

Demi apapun, sejak kapan Seungcheol peduli dengan tugas kuliah?

Doyoon tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berusaha mengerti. Ia hanya menurut dan mengikuti Seeungcheol meninggalkan gedung bioskop—meski kali ini senyumnya yang biasa sedikit memudar.

Doyoon berdiri di depan bangunan bioskop menunggu Seungcheol mengambil mobilnya saat ia melihat Jisoo bersama dengan seseorang. Terlalu tinggi untuk dikatakan sebagai wanita, tapi rambutnya yang panjang sebahu sempat membuat Doyoon kebingungan. Doyoon melambaikan tangan dan memanggil nama Jisoo.

"Jisoo- _ya_!"

Keduanya menoleh dan Doyoon akhirnya tahu persis bahwa orang yang berjalan beriringan dengan Jisoo adalah seorang lelaki. Jisoo sempat bicara sebentar dengan orang itu sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Doyoon—sejak Doyoon datang, Jisoo belum sekalipun bertegur sapa dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Yo, _wassup?_ " Jisoo menggenggam tangan Doyoon dan mereka saling menepuk punggung, "Aku sudah mendengar dari Paman kalau kau datang, tapi aku belum sempat berkunjung ke rumah Seungcheol untuk memberi salam."

Doyoon tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau beberapa hari lalu kau sempat kena flu. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jeonghan sementara hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya. Pemuda yang terlihat akrab dengan Jisoo cukup tinggi dan proporsi tubuhnya seperti model. Jeonghan melirik ke wajah pemuda itu dan nyatanya wajahnya memang menarik, lagipula orang ini juga terlihat begitu ramah.

Tidak sadar sudah menatap terlalu lama, pandangan Jeonghan dibalas oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau temannya Jisoo kah? Kenalkan, namaku Jang Doyoon." Doyoon dengan ramah mengulurkan tangan—berniat untuk bersalaman.

 _Jang Doyoon?_ Sepertinya Jeonghan pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi, kapan dan dimana?

 _Doyoon cepat lelah, sepertinya ini juga pengaruh dari jet-lag. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri._

Jadi ini anak kenalan Ayah Seungcheol? Jeonghan meringis, kenapa ia harus direpotkan dengan berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan _high class_? Dia bukanlah Geum Jandi yang terlibat dengan F4. Lagipula, dia bukan seorang gadis.

Jeonghan menyambut uluran tangan Doyoon, "Namaku Yoon Jeonghan, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Doyoon tersenyum, "Namamu bagus ya."

"Ah, tidak. Biasa saja." Kenapa ramah sekali, sih?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Jisoo akhirnya bertanya. Doyoon mengalihkan pandangan pada Jisoo dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku menunggu Seungcheol. Tadi dia pergi untuk mengambil mobil, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali juga."

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya. Seungcheol ada disini? Seungcheol sedang disini juga?

Jeonghan menarik lengan Jisoo ketika ia menyadari sebuah mobil warna merah mendekat, "Jisoo, bisa kita segera pergi? Aku sudah mulai lapar." Jeonghan membuat alasan yang kira-kira cukup masuk akal untuk menghindari situasi yang bisa membuat ia bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Jisoo awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi saat mengetahui kemana Jeonghan melirik, ia segera paham.

"Baiklah, Doyoon, kami duluan. Aku juga lupa aku belum makan dari pagi. Oh, atau kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

Doyoon—sesuai dugaan Jisoo—menolak dengan wajah menyesal. "Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin bergabung, tapi aku sedang menunggu Seungcheol. Kupikir tidak lama lagi dia pasti datang."

Jisoo berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dan pergi begitu mobil Seungcheol berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat berdiri. Jisoo sendiri yakin kalau Seungcheol tahu bahwa orang yang bersamanya adalah Jeonghan.

Mobil yang sempat berhenti bergerak lagi kemudian benar-benar berhenti di depan Doyoon. Seungcheol diam-diam memukul dashboard mobil. Doyoon baru masuk mobil setelah Jisoo dan Jeonghan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Doyoon bertanya ketika sudah duduk di kursi. Seungcheol mendengus, memutar kemudi untuk keluar dari area gedung.

"Aku lupa menaruh kunci." Alasan.

Doyoon sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berusaha mengerti, sekali lagi.

"Seungcheol…" Doyoon memanggil hati-hati, "Apa kau keberatan menemaniku terus seperti ini?"

Seungcheol memutar kemudi untuk keluar dari area bangunan bioskop, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Doyoon mendengus—untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan wajah kecewa, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa? Masalah dengan Ayahmu lagi?"

"Bukan." Seungcheol menyahut singkat. Tidak menunjukkan niat untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Secara tidak sadar membuat Doyoon merasa sakit dengan jawabannya yang terlampau dingin. Bagaimanapun, Doyoon juga punya hati—boleh saja kan kecewa karena ditanggapi begitu dingin oleh orang yang disukai?

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang?"

Seungcheol mengerem mendadak—ada seorang anak yang berlari menyeberang jalan mendadak. Mobil itu berhenti hanya beberapa senti dari tubuh anak itu. Ibu si anak langsung berlari menghampiri anaknya yang langsung menangis begitu ia sadar beberapa menit sebelumnya nyawanya berada dalam bahaya.

Doyoon kaget setengah mati, menurunkan kaca mobil dan bicara pada ibu anak itu. Doyoon minta maaf, tapi ibu si anak meminta maaf balik karena anaknya yang menyeberang sembarangan. Seungcheol mendengus kasar, konsentrasinya buruk sekali hari ini. Setelah menunggu Doyoon berhenti bicara pada ibu dan anak yang hampir tertabrak, Seungcheol kembali membawa mobilnya melaju.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya tetap diam sampai Doyoon membuka suara kembali.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Seungcheol menghela nafas dengan berat, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Berhentilah menghindari pertanyaanku." Doyoon menggunakan nada yang sedikit tajam, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa selama aku pergi sudah ada yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Tertarik?

 _Aku tertarik dengan Jeonghan?_ Seungcheol membatin sengit penuh sinisme. Ya, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia tertarik, apalagi menyukai Jeonghan. Memikirkan pemuda itu hanya membuatnya sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada gunanya tertarik pada Jeonghan. Sama sekali tidak ada.

"Seungcheol?"

Tapi Seungcheol jauh lebih tidak tertarik pada Doyoon.

"Mungkin." Jawaban itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Seungcheol. Jawaban yang masih abstrak untuk dijabarkan. Doyoon menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Mungkin bisa dijabarkan dalam banyak hal, bisa iya, bisa tidak. Tapi, sekali lagi Doyoon merasa hatinya ditinju hingga terasa begitu kelu. Ia menyentuh lengan Seungcheol.

"Tepikan mobil ini sebentar." Ujarnya.

Seungcheol menurut, menepikan mobilnya di dekat area taman kota yang memperbolehkan kendaraan parkir. Ia baru saja ingin bertanya pada Doyoon kenapa mereka harus menepi saat Doyoon menarik lengannya mendekat.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, tidak lebih dari sedetik. Seungcheol hanya bisa melihat wajah yang tersenyum dengan bibir yang bergetar.

" _Tapi aku mencintaimu…"_

Seungcheol membulatkan mata, siluet Jeonghan pada pertemuan terakhir mereka seenaknya menyeruak keluar dari memori. Doyoon melepaskan lengan Seungcheol lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Aku akan turun disini saja, terima kasih sudah menemaniku untuk hari ini."

.

.

Jeonghan berpamitan pada Jisoo di halte bus, selepas dari gedung bioskop Jeonghan ternyata meminta untuk langsung pulang. Jisoo hanya menurut, memikirkan perasaan Jeonghan yang pasti langsung tidak enak. Jisoo bukannya tidak tahu masalah yang terjadi antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jisoo."

Jisoo tersenyum kalem, "Apapun untukmu." Ujarnya lembut, "Aku harap senyumanmu yang tulus itu bisa segera kembali. Aku merindukannya."

Jeonghan mengulum bibir, tapi tidak tersenyum. Ia membungkuk formal pada Jisoo yang membuat Jisoo tertawa, selagi Jeonghan membungkuk, Jisoo mengelus rambutnya.

" _Take care of yourself, I still wait for you._ "

Jisoo berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh. Jeonghan masih di tempat semula, menyentuh rambutnya yang baru saja disentuh Jisoo.

Sentuhan Jisoo begitu hangat dan lembut. Keberadaan Jisoo benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Sentuhan itu jauh berbeda dengan sentuhan Seungcheol yang dingin dan sedikit kasar, tapi mampu membuatnya merasa aman.

Jeonghan menyukai sesuatu yang lembut, tapi ia terikat dengan yang kasar.

"Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?" bisiknya lirih, memilih untuk segera meninggalkan halte bus dan istirahat di rumah. Jeonghan masih belum melupakan kebiasaannya di saat hari libur, baginya berbaring-makan-tidur masih adalah surga di hari yang tidak dipenuhi jadwal kuliah. Dan omong-omong masalah kuliah, ia baru saja ingat bahwa ia belum membayar iuran untuk bulan ini. Dulunya ia sempat bekerja sambilan sebagai pegawai minimarket 24 jam dan mengambil shift malam. Tapi sejak Seungcheol muncul secara sembarangan di hidupnya, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk kerja sambilan lagi.

Lalu Jeonghan baru sadar, kenapa selama ini ia begitu mudahnya menuruti apa saja yang dikatakan Seungcheol. Yang benar saja, dia sebodoh apa selama ini? Bahkan sejak awal Seungcheol sudah memonopoli dirinya. Seungcheol melarangnya ini dan itu, tapi Seungcheol bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Selama ini hubungan mereka lebih banyak menguntungkan Seungcheol—dalam masalah perasaan, Jeonghan merasa ia seperti pengemis, _bukan pengemis cinta_. Hanya saja ia merasa Seungcheol selalu membayarnya untuk apa saja yang ia lakukan.

Yang benar saja. Jeonghan tertawa miris dalam hatinya.

Dia tidak ingin dibayar, hanya ingin dibalas dengan perasaan yang sama—meski rasanya mustahil.

Jeonghan memasuki flatnya, baru saja ia ingin kembali menutup pintu, sisi pegangan pintu yang lain ditahan. Jeonghan terkejut melihat Seungcheol yang ternyata menahan sisi pintu yang lain.

"Mau apa kau kesini lagi?"

Seungcheol masuk ke dalam flat, memindahkan tangan Jeonghan dari pegangan pintu dan mendorong pintu itu dengan kakinya. Ia berjalan maju mendorong Jeonghan hingga punggung pemuda dengan rambut kuncir membentur dinding.

Seungcheol tidak memberikan kesempatan Jeonghan untuk bicara. Ia membenturkan bibirnya di bibir Jeonghan dan memberikan lumatan cepat dan kasar. Jeonghan berusaha menghindar dengan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, tapi Seungcheol menahan dagunya dan membuat mereka berhadapan kembali. Bibir Jeonghan digigit dan Jeonghan memukul kuat bahu Seungcheol—minta dilepaskan. Percuma saja, lumatannya makin kasar, menyakitkan.

Jeonghan tidak lagi sabar, tinjunya melayang ke pipi kiri Seungcheol dan itu berhasil membuat Seungcheol mundur. Pemuda itu memekik sakit sambil memegangi pipinya sementara Jeonghan menggosok kasar bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia ingin memukul Seungcheol sekali lagi karena rasa kesal yang begitu hebat, tapi reflek Seungcheol masih terlalu bagus. Kepalan tangan Jeonghan ditangkap dan ia kembali dicium.

Jeonghan menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Meskipun ia tidak membalas ciuman Seungcheol, sendi kakinya mendadak selemas agar-agar. Tangannya berpegangan pada lengan Seungcheol dan lama-kelamaan ia terseret dalam permainan ciuman yang Seungcheol ciptakan. Jeonghan membuka mulutnya tanpa keberatan saat lidah Seungcheol menyelip di belahan bibirnya. Ia menyerah, Jeonghan dicium habis-habisan.

Seungcheol mengaitkan lidah mereka berdua ketika ia menarik bibir sesaat hingga tautan lidah itu terlihat. Jeonghan membuka matanya dan mereka saling bertatapan di sepanjang sisa waktu ciuman panas mereka.

Jeonghan terengah dan menutup matanya saat Seungcheol masih menghadiahi seluruh wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang cepat. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Seungcheol hingga tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Bibirnya terasa panas seperti terbakar dan sudut bibir bawahnya sedikit lecet.

Ini tidak benar.

Ini benar.

Ini tidak benar, tidak, ini benar.

—ini benar?

Denialisasi tidak pernah berbuah realisasi. Jeonghan tahu persis hal itu. Ia selalu menolak Seungcheol dengan segala pemikiran di hatinya sejak hari dimana ia tahu Seungcheol tidak akan pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi, ketika Seungcheol datang padanya ia tahu ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak pemuda itu.

"Jangan pernah bersama Jisoo lagi, jangan pernah membuatku segelisah ini lagi." Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipinya dan memaksanya untuk menatap mata pemuda itu, "Kau dengar aku, Yoon Jeonghan?"

Seungcheol menunggu jawaban, tapi yang ia terima hanyalah senyuman milik Jeonghan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Seungcheol hanya tidak bisa percaya nada sedingin itu dihasilkan dari pita suara Jeonghan.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Jeonghan mendorong Seungcheol dengan kuat hingga pemuda itu nyaris oleng ke belakang, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku?! Memangnya kenapa?!"

Seungcheol terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Dia mengatakan dia mencintaimu?"

"Ya." Jeonghan tersenyum, "Lalu apa salahnya jika aku memberinya kesempatan untuk membuatku menghapus keberadaanmu? Sialan Choi Seungcheol, asal kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku masih memelihara perasaan cinta untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Kemudian aku berpikir, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta secara sia-sia dan memilih untuk berusaha memberikannya pada orang yang membutuhkan hal itu. Yang jelas, itu bukanlah dirimu."

Seungcheol bisa merasakan emosi yang meletup-letup dalam tiap sel darahnya. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Jeonghan yang dilingkari gelang pemberiannya dengan kasar, Seungcheol membuka mulutnya—mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku—"

— _mencintaimu!_

Seungcheol terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa suaranya tidak keluar?

Jeonghan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, "Kau apa?"

"Aku—"

— _xxxxxxxx-mu!_

Seungcheol bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi mengingat apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Choi Seungcheol!" Jeonghan mulai berontak. Seungcheol panik dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak menemukan kata apa yang sebelumnya ingin ia katakan. Ia terlalu marah dengan hal itu lalu menarik gelang kayu yang disambung dengan tali benang itu hingga putus dan lepas dari pergelangan tangan Jeonghan. Seungcheol mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"Aku membencimu!"

Jarum jam dinding di flat Jeonghan mendadak berbunyi cukup keras diantara mereka sekarang.

Jeonghan terdiam dengan mata yang menyipit, menahan hasrat ingin menangis. Ia mengelus pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memerah hebat. Rasanya sakit. Tapi tentu saja tidak sesakit hatinya.

Seungcheol tahu ia sudah mengatakan kalimat yang tertahan, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ia sama sekali tidak benar. Bahkan kata-kata itu sendiri telah menyakiti hatinya.

Jeonghan mendorong Seungcheol lagi lalu membuka pintu keluar flatnya, ia kembali mendorong Seungcheol yang bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan apa-apa. Pintu dibanting tertutup kembali dan Jeonghan menguncinya.

Seungcheol berbalik, ingin masuk, tapi juga tidak ingin. Ia nyaris mengetuk pintu itu lagi, entah karena motif apa ia terdorong untuk minta maaf. Tapi, Choi Seungcheol tetaplah Choi Seungcheol, orang yang punya gengsi tingkat setan. Pada akhirnya Seungcheol memilih untuk pergi lagi.

Di dalam flat, Jeonghan berjongkok memunguti manik-manik gelang kayu yang sudah diputus Seungcheol. Jumlahnya tidak lagi lengkap, entah beberapa menggelinding kemana. Jeonghan menggenggam yang dapat ia temukan dengan erat, mendekapnya di dada. Kemudian ia menangis lagi.

 _Aku membencimu!_

Apa Seungcheol kemari dan menciumnya seperti orang gila hanya untuk hal ini? Hanya untuk mengatakan kebencian? Jeonghan tidak lagi bisa bertahan jika terus seperti ini. Perasaannya memang sama sekali tidak dihargai.

 _Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang sepertinya? Atau memang perasaanku ini tidak sepantasnya ada?_

"—Seungcheol…"

— _kenapa?_

.

.

Ponselnya bergetar berisik. Seungcheol berusaha membuka matanya, tapi kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit saat retina matanya menangkap cahaya—lagi-lagi efek _hangover_ dari mabuk semalam. Seungcheol membuka sedikit matanya hanya untuk mengetahui dimana letak tombol sentuh untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

Seungcheol mendadak langsung duduk karena terkejut, tapi kemudian langsung memegangi kepalanya ketika rasa sakit mendera lagi.

"Doyoon sudah pulang ke Jepang semalam?" nada bertanya lebih seperti denial, "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

Rupanya itu adalah ibunya—Nyonya Choi. Seungcheol mendengarkan alasan yang diberikan ibunya dan akhirnya mendengus mengerti. Doyoon berhasil lolos _casting_ film dan mereka akan memulai untuk pengambilan adegan lusa.

Pantas saja kemarin Doyoon mengajaknya keluar lagi, rupanya menghabiskan waktu terakhir. Seungcheol bukannya tidak tahu kalau Doyoon menyukainya, hanya saja ia tidak tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan menuntut dari Doyoon kemarin adalah untuk menjawab rasa penasaran pemuda itu selama ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Bu."

Telepon ditutup, Seungcheol baru sadar kalau semalaman ia tertidur—atau mungkin pingsan karena terlalu mabuk—di belakang pintu apartemennya. Ia merangkak pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhir mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum.

 _Biasanya ia mencium aroma roti yang dipanggang Jeonghan untuk membuatnya cepat tersadar._

Tapi, ini di apartemennya. Mana mungkin ada Jeonghan.

Seungcheol masuk ke kamarnya untuk memilih setelan pakaian hari ini. Ia harus berkali-kali mengingat tempat dimana ia meletakkan kemeja dan celana—biasanya Jeonghan yang mencarikan pakaiannya jika ia tidak bisa menemukan. Dan tiba-tiba Seungcheol sadar bahwa ia sendiri lebih mengetahui duduk letak flat Jeonghan dibandingkan apartemennya sendiri.

Melihat _bedcover_ -nya mengingatkan saat terakhir ia muntah di apartemen Jeonghan. Lalu mengingatkannya pada susu, roti bakar, Jeonghan yang selalu memandanginya dengan tatapan sebal di pagi hari, kegiatan apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan di atas ranjang, gelang.

Seungcheol menggeram, melemparkan gelas yang masih berisi air ke atas tempat tidurnya. Seungcheol berteriak marah, meninju cermin hingga buku-buku jari dan punggung tangannya terasa perih, beberapa pecahan kaca menusuk tangannya. Seungcheol menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang pecah, menatap tajam.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Apa yang sedang ia cari? Apa yang hilang darinya? Setengah hatinya merasa begitu kurang, seperti kosong. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

Seungcheol menarik tangannya kembali, ia menggenggam secuil pecahan kaca dan menggenggamnya semakin erat. Perasaan kesal memenuhi dirinya, meluap-luap hingga ingin marah kepada apa saja, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kanannya perih, luar dan dalam. Sejurus kemudian ia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Sadarlah! Sadarlah! _Sadarlah!_

.

.

"Seungcheol tidak masuk?"

Jisoo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jeonghan. "Sudah dua hari ia demam, aku tidak tahu apakah hari ini ia akan masuk atau tidak. Bibi sudah kesana untuk merawatnya, tapi dia menolak. Katanya ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

Jeonghan mencibir dalam hati. Jangankan mengurus diri sendiri, memanggang roti di mesin pemanggang saja Seungcheol tidak bisa. Apalagi saat dalam keadaan sakit. Pemuda itu bisa apa?

"Kau sudah menjenguknya?" Jeonghan bertanya pada Jisoo.

Jisoo tertawa kalem, "Dia tidak mau dijenguk oleh ibunya, apalagi aku."

Jeonghan berdeham, ketahuan ia khawatir pada Seungcheol.

Jisoo menoleh pada Jeonghan, "Oh iya, setelah ini apakah kau bisa menemaniku mencari buku klasik Korea untuk preferensi sastra lokal? Kita cari di perpustakaan kampus saja."

Jeonghan sama sekali tidak keberatan, "Tentu saja. Kau mau mencari buku apa?"

"Apa saja bisa. Yang penting buku sastra klasik lokal. Kau tahu kan, aku masih belum lama pindah kemari." Jisoo menjawab sambil tertawa, "Oke, bisa sekarang?"

"Oke." Jeonghan kembali memakai tas selempangnya. Bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jisoo.

Di sisi lain, Seungcheol ternyata sudah masuk kuliah meskipun telapak tangan kanannya masih dibalut gips. Ia hanya mengikuti jalannya mata kuliah dengan mendengar dan memperhatikan. Begitu jam kuliahnya habis, ia berusaha membuang segala gengsinya untuk menemui Jeonghan. Ia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf, tidak peduli apapun yang akan dilakukan Jeonghan sebagai respon. Ia terima saja. Ia hanya ingin membuang segala rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku melihatnya bersama Jisoo- _hyung._ " Soonyoung menjawab saat Seungcheol bertanya padanya, "Oh, tanganmu kenapa, _hyung?_ " Soonyoung bertanya..

Seungcheol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, "Apa kau melihat kemana mereka pergi?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

Seungcheol meninggalkan Soonyoung. Menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal. Dimana Jeonghan? Kenapa ia harus bersama Jisoo lagi? Dan kenapa Jisoo selalu ada?

 _"Tapi, kalau ia menyukaiku ya aku tidak bisa menolak."_

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Jisoo saat ia menyerahkan buku Shakespeare versi asli di perpustakaan kampus. Saat itu Jeonghan juga ada disana. Memang kemungkinannya kecil, tapi, Seungcheol merasa ia perlu mencoba untuk mencari Jeonghan ke sana.

.

.

"Apa buku ini cocok?"

Jeonghan mengangkat buku kumpulan Hyangga. Jisoo meraih buku yang memiliki ketebalan medium itu setelah mengatakan, "Boleh juga."

Jisoo datang mendekati Jeonghan, namun ia tidak langsung mengambil buku di tangan Jeonghan. Pemuda berambut karamel malah memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat, membuat Jeonghan bingung dan juga kaget.

"Ji-Jisoo?"

"Jeonghan, sudah kukatakan padamu, bagi Seungcheol kau hanyalah sebuah alat."

Jeonghan masih belum berhenti terkejut saat Jisoo kembali mengungkit masalah Seungcheol. "Apa—?"

"Semua perhatiannya, sikapnya yang terkadang manis hanyalah untuk membuatmu bergerak untuknya." Jisoo menyentuh kedua pipi Jeonghan dan mempertemukan dahi mereka berdua, "Jadi kenapa?"

Buku di tangan Jeonghan jatuh begitu saja di lantai perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi Jeonghan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jisoo.

"Jisoo?"

Jisoo memeluk Jeonghan lagi, sama erat dengan yang sebelumnya. Pemuda dengan helai sewarna karamel bicara lagi.

"Jadi kenapa kau masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu kepadaku?"

.

.

Perpustakaan kampus tidak biasanya sesepi ini. Choi Seungcheol—meskipun bukan penggemar buku seperti Jisoo—tahu persis keadaan universitas yang dikelola Ayahnya sejak dua puluh tahun lalu. Seungcheol berjalan masuk menuju rak buku sastra klasik, karena jika Jisoo, Seungcheol tahu persis apa yang jadi bahan obsesi sepupunya itu sejak tinggal di Amerika.

Seungcheol mendengar suara buku yang terjatuh, ia segera mendekat dan melirik di balik koridor. Matanya melebar, memang ada Jisoo dan Jeonghan disana.

"Jisoo?"

Mereka berpelukan—tidak, Jisoo yang memeluk Jeonghan. Tapi, tetap saja mereka berpelukan. Seungcheol tanpa alasan yang jelas kembali merasa marah.

 _Bagiku kau hanyalah alat. Jangan pernah menanyakan hal yang sama lagi karena sampai kapanpun jawabanku tidak akan berubah._

Seungcheol mendadak pusing, ingatannya memutar kembali saat-saat dimana ia dengan kejamnya menolak Jeonghan. Ini tidak benar, ia tidak seharusnya ada disini.

Seungcheol diam-diam berbalik. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Yoon Jeonghan bukanlah miliknya lagi. Lagipula, ia yang sudah menyia-nyiakan pemuda itu. Ia tidak memiliki alasan sedikitpun untuk merasa sakit hati.

Jeonghan hanyalah sesorang yang menjadi alat untuk menyenangkannya. Pemuda itu hanyalah alat baginya. Jeonghan bukan siapa-siapanya. Jeonghan tidak berarti. Jeonghan pergi pun ia tidak akan mendapatkan kerugian apa-apa. Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan.

Jeonghan.

Kenapa Seungcheol merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu?

Ia kehilangan Jeonghan.

 _Tidak. Itu salah._

Jeonghan mencintainya.

 _Aku mencintainya._

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini salah._

Seungcheol bersandar di dinding koridor kampus yang sepi. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Otaknya seperti baru saja digunakan untuk berpikir keras. Seungcheol merosot, tidak mampu berdiri terlalu lama. Demamnya memang belum sembuh benar, tapi ia tidak menduga demamnya akan kembali naik sekarang.

 _Hanya Jeonghan yang mencintai aku. Aku tidak mencintainya._

 _Aku tidak mencintainya._

 _Aku mencintainya._

 _Tidak, salah. Ini salah._

 _Aku mencintainya._

 _Aku menxxxxxinya._

 _Aku xxxxxxxxxnya._

 _Aku xxxxxxxxxnya._

Seungcheol tidak lagi ingat apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

.

.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu persis akan hal itu."

Jeonghan bicara lirih, melepaskan pelukan Jisoo, "Aku tahu aku tidak dicintai, hati Seungcheol tidak pernah ada untukku." pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir selangkah menjauhi Jisoo, "Pemikiranku mungkin bodoh. Tapi, aku tidak pernah merasakan kepalsuan dalam setiap sikapnya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan bahwa sentuhannya adalah kebohongan."

Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencegah air di pelupuk matanya turun, lalu ia menarik nafas. Gagal. Air matanya tetap turun.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, aku lelah. Tapi, tidak peduli seberapapun sakitnya, aku hanya ingin tetap berada disampingnya."

Jisoo menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum memaklumi. Rasa kecewa didalam hatinya tidak bisa ditutupi. Tapi, ia tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa Jeonghan.

"Maafkan aku, Jisoo. Maafkan aku."

Jeonghan membungkuk sekali padanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk keluar dari area perpustakaan. Jisoo masih berdiri di tempatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jisoo berjongkok untuk mengambil buku yang sebelumnya dijatuhkan Jeonghan. Jisoo tertawa pelan dan mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Ia bergumam lirih.

"Sebenarnya sekuat apa benang merah yang menghubungkan kalian berdua?"

.

.

Jeonghan yang tengah berjalan menuju halaman kampus terkejut begitu melihat ada seseorang yang terduduk di koridor kampus. Ia menyentuh bahu orang itu dan betapa terkejutnya saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol, kau kenapa?" Jeonghan menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati, dan dengan gerakan lemah dari kepala Seungcheol, Jeonghan tahu bahwa pemuda itu masih sadar.

"Astaga, demammu parah sekali. Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Jeonghan benar benar terlihat panik. Ia ingin memapah Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol menahan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya lirih, "Maafkan aku, Yoon Jeonghan..."

Jeonghan menangkup pipi Seungcheol, "Aku memaafkanmu, aku selalu memaafkanmu."

Seungcheol gemetaran, panasnya sudah mulai membuatnya fokus-tak fokus. Ia menyentuh rambut Jeonghan dan membawa Jeonghan mendekat padanya. Jeonghan bisa merasakan panasnya nafas Seungcheol dan itu sejujurnya sedikit membuatnya panik.

"Aku me—"

 _-aku mencintaimu._

Jeonghan mendekatkan telinganya, "Ya?"

"Aku—"

— _aku menxxxxxxmu._

Jeonghan semakin bingung, "Kau mau bicara apa?"

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan, entah kenapa semakin ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Jeonghan, kata cinta itu semakin mengabur. Seungcheol tidak bisa mengingatnya. Seungcheol tidak bisa mengatakannya.

 _Aku—_

"—tidak bisa mengatakannya..."

.

.

 **-fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to: my laptop, my cellphone, my playlist** **(isinya Cuma 4 lagu, one of repetition miku ver, one of repetition rin ver, one of repetition seewoo ver yang sumpah logat koreanya senga bener /?/ ama g-dragon that xx japan ver.), and for;**

 **luhbricant:** ini siapa sih? Ayo kita ngomong baik-baik ahaha. Perebutan mama jungan dimenangkan babah sekop btw…

 **yongjun:** dek yongjun aku fansmu nih! /g/ seneng bgt tau kamu review disini wkwk. Thanks for ur review, masih belajar mah saya masalah bahasa dek. Jangan baperrr wkwk, udah dilanjut nih

 **guest[1]:** udah lanjutnih, nado saranghae wkwk

 **seunghannim:** iyep ini udah tamat kok, makasihhhhh. Mama jungan saya aja yang meluk pokoknya /nak

 **Naega Hoshi:** dia kan emang kurang ajar… kurang… abis ini langsung liat aegyo babah ya biar kurang ajarnya ilang /? Ga jatuh cinta ama diriku juga nih? Wkwk

 **ziyu:** iya nih, yang bikin author newbie pula /emot ketawa nangis/ josshu udah ditolaq mama jungan, maafkan saya : (

 **Dims:** mama jungan mah strong. Yep, udah lanjut nihh

 **95:** kalau saya pergolakan batin karena makin kesini ternyata saya malah ngeship jihan….

 **Calum'sNoona:** ternyata sekopnya malah ga bisa bilang cinta, amnesia mulu, saya lupa nyuruh dia banyak-banyak denger lagunya D'Bagind*as biar bisa ngeja cinta dengan baik dan benar. Iya, dd wugel ga masuk nun, maapkeun /emot ketawa nangis/

 **arejelquin:** jangan bilang anak rp svt juga /g/ tapi mama tetep ama babah itu, mas josshu udah buat sy /gg/ iya, soalnya saya ga fokus ke itunya sih…kalau sy bikin eksplisit ama anunya bisa 10k+ itu satu chapter…anuannya doang yang panjang…

 **GameSML:** doyoon ga diakui hiks /nda/ anuin aja babah sekop, saya rela : ) /g

 **Fanxingege:** sekopnya pura-pura ga nyesel dan gengsinya lebih tinggi dari gunung Everest… untung mama masih milih dia /?

 **Kyuminjoong:** saya ga tanggung jawab ya /kasih sandal berduri/ biar tega tapi aslinya… aslinya apa ya…

 **Guest[2]:** azzzzzZZZZ maunya saya itu, tapi lebih ngefeel kalau kisahnya begini /ditaboqz

 **vjane5048:** mama sepertinya tidak akan membiarkannya dibacok…

 **divi:** udah lanjut!

 **regnogsky:** now I wonder how's ur reaction towards this chappie…

 **LulluBee:** maap ya udah bikin mamah menderita disini hiks /authornya maso/

 **jaehwart:** IH JADI BANYAK ANAK RP IH, INI SIAPA NGAKU AMA SAYA /? Jangan baper ya rpnya mama jungan /? Udah lanjut, hpnya jan dilempar lagi…

 **kim dhan:** doyoon mah jadi pihak yang terluka juga, da doyoon mah apa atuh : (

 **driccha:** ff seventeen banyak kok /? Udah lanjut nih ya

 **Renka788:** sayangnya… jihan ga terealisasi /nangis

 **kkwwzz:** ini emejing, saya malah dikasih ucapan elepyu gegara bikin baper /? temenkuu, ayo kita saling memapah dan bercengkerama betapa sakit tapi enaknya kepleset di dunia 13 cowok itu : ))

 **N:** arigatou, kisa-san! Kenapa saya melakukan ini? Aku… aku xxxxxx /ikutan seungcheol/

 **Shafa Putri:** arigatou, gomawo! Ini sad ending bukan? /g

 **unicornajol:** nah, menurutmu sendiri jisoo jahat ga? : ))

 **guest[3]:** UDAH LANJUT BRO! /?

 **vchim:** udah lanjut ya.

 **Done buat fic ini, saya juga ucapin makasih buat yang fave, follow, ataupun Cuma read doang, makasih banyak! Saya seneng ff debut saya di fandom svt bisa diterima : ))**

 **Tamban, 10 November 2015**

 **darkestlake**


End file.
